PC Carson
Police Constable Carson was assigned to the case when Bev Unwin reported Charlie Stubbs for forcing his way into her flat and for his threatening behaviour in July 2005. She arrived at the Rovers Return Inn public house to question Charlie. Charlie told her how Bev broke into the Builder's Yard and stole invoices and letters. The policewoman gave Bev a ticking off, telling her she was lucky Charlie didn't want to press charges for theft. In August of the same year, Les Battersby went to the police station to try to claim an engagement ring in lost property as his own. Instead, he was questioned for stealing the ring by a sergeant, until Carson confirmed he was not the suspect she had previously encountered, and Les's partner Cilla Brown backed up his alibi that he was in Spain at the time of the robbery. Later in November, the constable was assigned to the case when Gail Platt called the police after her son David claimed that Jason Grimshaw attacked him. Gail's boyfriend Phil Nail interrupted and confirmed Jason's story that David had started the fight. In March 2006, the policewoman arrived at Mike Baldwin's flat after he called the police when he got confused about his son Danny and Danny's girlfriend Leanne Battersby being there, as Mike was suffering from Alzheimer's disease. When the police arrived, Mike was confused as to why they were there. Two months later, the officer arrived at 8 Coronation Street along with a male colleague when Gail called the police about someone sending her cards from her deceased husband Richard Hillman. Gail was relieved when they took her seriously and they took the card away for tests. Gail suggested that Phil was behind the whole thing. The officer later called to tell Gail that Phil was back in the area, leaving Gail confused whether to suspect David or Phil. The female officer later attended to the scene when Fred Elliott died of a stroke on his wedding day in October. Appearing on the Street again in December, the officer and her male colleague arrived to investigate Claire Peacock's allegations of the violence she heard next door between Charlie and Tracy Barlow. Arriving at the scene in January 2007 with the same male colleague she worked with the previous year, she investigated when Tracy called the police after Charlie assaulted her stepbrother Peter. Tracy used the phone call to her advantage by playing the part of the battered wife. Later in May, the officer was part of the emergency crews who were deployed to the Street when Claire was trapped inside No.4 while the house was on fire. The police officer arrived alone at the Rovers in January 2008 to collect details on the missing Ryan Connor, who ran away after learning that Michelle was not his biological mother. The officer was present at the station in October that year when Becky Granger was taken in for questioning by corrupt officer DC Hooch. In January 2009, she arrived at the scene of a fight between David and Gary Windass in which David was badly beaten and in September, she called round at No.11 when Eileen Grimshaw was burgled. The officer was part of the emergency crews who were deployed to the Street in December 2010 when it was rocked by an explosion from The Joinery bar, followed by a derailed tram from the wrecked viaduct. She explained to John Stape that Charlotte Hoyle, whom he had critically injured with a hammer, had a weak pulse and called for an ambulance. In April 2011, the policewoman asked Fiz Stape about an argument she had with John after he went missing. PC Carson was called to the scene in February 2012 when, whilst kissing passionately in his builder's van, Jason and Rosie Webster accidentally knocked the handbrake off and rolled the vehicle into another car. The car driver appeared to be suffering from whiplash and the police officer told Jason that she would have to issue him with a fixed penalty of £60 and three points on his driving license. In December, PC Carson and Malcolm Lagg turned up on the doorstep of 10a Coronation Street looking for Dennis Tanner on "council business". Tommy Duckworth directed them to the Rovers where Dennis was asked to identify Steve McDonald who had stolen his crossing patrol lollipop stick. The matter was swiftly dealt with when Steve agreed to return the stop sign. In October of the following year, the officer and an unnamed male colleague called at the Rovers to question Tina McIntyre after Tracy Barlow reported her for throwing a brick through the window of Barlow's Buys. PC Carson explained that under restorative justice, if Tina agreed to pay for the damage incurred and assured the police that it was a one-off incident, then no further action would be taken against her. When homeless girl Maddie Heath attempted to steal Sally Webster's watch from inside No.4, the officer came to the house in January 2014 to take witness statements. Sally's partner Tim Metcalfe explained that he was napping on the sofa when someone entered the property and promptly assaulted him. In order to save face, Tim explained to PC Carson that his assailant was a strong, six-foot tall male. Two months later, the officer was reacquainted with Gail and her family after an intruder gained access to No.8. Caught red-handed in the property by Gail and her daughter-in-law Kylie, the man beat a hasty retreat and drove off in his van before Kylie and onlooker Fiz could memorise the vehicle's registration number. Carson and her colleague PC Connolly were assigned to the case. She and PC Connolly were once again paired up and accompanied social worker Selina Rowley when they visited No.13 in May 2014 following the disappearance of Ben Heath from his foster parents' home. His sister Maddie and her partner Sophie Webster subsequently hid out with Ben inside Mary Taylor's motorhome, but Maddie eventually agreed to let Ben leave when he said that he wanted to return home and move with the foster family to Devon. The police officers saw Ben and arrested Maddie and Sophie, however the pair were eventually released without charge. In January 2017, she and PC Daniel Burke investigated a mysterious fire which gutted the bodyshop of Webster's Autocentre on Viaduct Street. The fire had been started by Andy Carver blackmailed into doing so on the orders of Pat Phelan, partly as an act of revenge against Kevin Webster, and partly to destroy an incriminating conversation about another of his scams that had been captured on the garage's CCTV. An investigation quickly revealed the arson and that the latop with the CCTV footage was missing (stolen by Andy) and that there was no evidence that the doors had been forced - Phelan having stolen the keys from Kevin after getting him into a drunken stupor. The keys had been left by Andy on the garage floor and the police used this as evidence to arrest Kevin for arson. They questioned him but he protested his innocence. They also questioned Tyrone Dobbs who, somewhat falsely, attested to Kevin being so drunk he was unconscious both before and when the fire started. The police had no option but to release Kevin. :Unnnamed since her first appearance, PC Carson was given a surname in Episode 7794 (3rd February 2012). List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2005 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:2020 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated